jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Paws 2
Power Paws 2 is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot: Jeffrey decides to give Snowflake the same superhero pill he already gave Tammy and DJ, and she gains the power to control the weather. But can she learn to control this new power? Trivia *Lex Luthor, The Joker, Harley Quinn, Giganta, Cheetah, Sinestro, Killer Frost will guest star in this. Scenes Snowflake takes the pill *(Before Snowflake can eat her meat, Jeffrey sneaks in a small pill.) *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* Here we go again. *Snowflake: *eats her meat* *DJ: *eats his meal too* *Snowflake: *smiles* Yum. * DJ: *purrs* * Snowflake: *smiles and walks with DJ* *DJ: *smiles* *Snowflake: ...! *moans in pain* *DJ: *gasps* Snowflake! *Snowflake: *moans* My stomach hurts... *DJ: *takes her to the living room* It's okay, Snow. I got you. *Snowflake: Thanks DJ.... *moans* *(DJ gives Snowflake a pillow to rest on while Xion brings her a bucket) * Xion: Here. Just in case. * Snowflake: Thanks Xion.... *DJ: *smiles* Rest for now, and if you need anything, I'm right here for you. *Snowflake: *smiles a bit* Thank you, my saber-tooth prince.... *DJ: *smiles* You're welcome, my saber-tooth princess. *Snowflake: *licks DJ's cheek* *DJ: *smiles and purrs* *Jaden: *watching this from a distance* Bro. I thought you said you were gonna make the pills less painful. *Jeffrey: It was an accident... *Alexis: Poor Snowflake... *Jeffrey: Once she's better, I'll make it up to her. *Baby Lily: How? *Jeffrey: By training her to control her new powers. *Aqua: It's okay, dear. You did do some improvement as opposed to last time. Remember what it was like for Tammy and DJ? *Jeffrey: How can i forget? *Aqua: *smiles* She'll live through this, just as Tammy and DJ did. She's as tough as our daughter is. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I know. *Snowflake: DJ? Can I have some water please....? *DJ: *nods and gets Snowflake some water* *Snowflake: *smiles a bit* Thanks, DJ.... *starts lapping the water* * DJ: *smiles* * Snowflake: ...! I.... I feel different now... *DJ: ...? *Snowflake: I feel like.... like.... *(A cloud appears above her) *Tammy: *notices the cloud* Huh? *Snowflake: What the-?! How did a cloud get inside?! *Xion: *thinks to herself* You did it. Your pill worked, Daddy. *(The cloud rains on Snowflake) *Snowflake: HEY!!!! *DJ and Tammy: Whoa!!! *(Snowflake tries to run away from the cloud but it keeps following her) *DJ: What the...? *Snowflake: Why won't it stop?!?!? *DJ: ...I think i know. *Tammy: This is just like what happened when... *Snowflake: When what? *Jeffrey: When they gained their superpowers. *Snowflake: ...! Really? *Jeffrey: Yep. *Aqua: And now you have them too, sweetie. *Snowflake: ...! That means the cloud...is mine? *Aqua: *smiles* It is, Snowflake. *Snowflake: *smiles* Wow. *(A little lightning bolt from the cloud hits Snowflake) *Snowflake: Ouch!!! *Jeffrey: Not to worry. With my help, you'll learn to control that. *Snowflake: I hope so, Mr. Dragonheart. I'm getting tired of getting rained on. *(She follows Jeffrey to the training room. Aqua, Xion and the cubs came along with them.) Snowflake's training *Snowflake: *still getting rained on* I'm ready. *Jeffrey: Let's start on controlling your cloud. To make it change, think of any type of weather you can think of. *Snowflake: I just want it to stop raining on me. *Jeffrey: All right. Think of no weather. *Snowflake: Got it. *closes her eyes and concentrates* *(The cloud start to do less raining) *Tammy: It's working! *DJ: *smiles* The Legion of Doom returns *Sinestro: *crosses his arms* So, boy. We meet again. *DJ: *growls* Sinestro. *Sinestro: Filthy feline. You're just as pathetic as the day that ring "chose" you. *DJ: Big words coming out of someone who was beaten by a "filthy feline". *Sinestro: My power has doubled since the last time we've met, rodent. *DJ: So has mine. Consider this your only warning. Leave now or else. *Giganta: Or what, pussycat? *Tammy: *snarls* Giganta. *Giganta: Surprised to see me? *Tammy: Not really! I see fat mountains all the time!!! *Giganta: *growls* *Snowflake: *shakes a bit in fear* *Harley Quinn: Awwwww! Look at this! The little scardy cat has a girlfriend now!!! *DJ: *snarls* Leave her alone! *Joker: *laughs and smiles evilly* Look at you. The brave heroic prince in a classic fairy tale, pretending to be so brave to impress a girl. I find it so amusing. *DJ: *growling angrily* *Lex Luthor: I'm going to ask you this once. Hand over that snot-nosed girl or I'll sell your bodies for dogmeat!!! *DJ: Never! *Lex Luthor: That wasn't a request!!! *Takes out a gun* *(Though DJ was scared, he still refused to give Xion to the villains) *Xion: Forget it, baldy!!! I refuse to let Xehanort turn me into a Seeker of Darkness!! *Harley Quinn: We'd hoped you'd say that, half pint. *Killer Frost: *smirks* What fun would it be... if we didn't fight to take you by force, stupid kid? *Xion: *summons her Keyblade* You will try! *Killer Frost: You sabers better prepare yourselves for a second ice age!!! *unleashes a beam of ice at them* *Tammy: Look out! *unleashes a big breath of ice, which collides with Killer Frost's attack* *Joker: *tosses explosive marbles at Xion* *Xion: *avoids them* *Giganta: *tries to step on Tammy* *Tammy: *uses her super strength to hold her foot* *Giganta: *struggles to try to crush Tammy* *Tammy: *uses her heat vision on Giganta's foot* *Giganta: OUCH!!!! *Hops up and down* *Tammy: *smirks* *Sinestro: *grabs Tammy with his ring* *DJ: Let her go!! *uses his ring to blast Sinestro* *Sinestro: *gets hit and drops Tammy* *Tammy: Thanks DJ!!! *DJ: Don't thank me yet! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes